In some inkjet printers, a media wide printhead assembly, commonly called a print bar, is used to print on paper or other print media moving past the print bar. Media wide printers usually can print faster than printers in which a narrower printhead assembly is scanned back and forth across the print media.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.